Zone of the Dead
Category:Films | running time = 101 min. | country = Serbia | language = English | budget = $1,000,000 | gross revenue = €24,089 | preceded by = | followed by = Wrath of the Dead }} Zone of the Dead is an independent survival horror film of the zombie apocalypse subgenre. It was co-directed by Milan Konjevic and Milan Todorovic with a screenplay written by Konjevic based on a story written by Vukota Brajovic. The film was produced by Talking Wolf Productions and premiered at the Belgrade Film Festival on February 22nd, 2009. It is the first film in a series with a sequel movie projected for 2017 titled Wrath of the Dead. The movie stars horror icons Ken Foree and Kristina Klebe as Interpol agents Mortimer Reyes and Mina Milius. Actor Emilio Roso plays a prisoner that Reyes and Milius have to team-up with and Miodrag Krstovic plays Inspector Dragan Belic with Vukota Brajovic playing a character named Armageddon. Plot Cast Appearances * Mina Milius * Mortimer Reyes * Bottin * Angela * Jan * Petrovic * Savini * Yovana * Belgrade * Pančevo * Serbia * Ukraine * Shotgun * Interpol * Inmate * Interpol agent * Janitor * Nun * Police officer * Prison guard * Soldier * Decapitation * Gunshot victims * Head injury * Throat injury * Victim * Zombies Notes * Copyright holder: 2009, Talking Wolf Productions. * Zone of the Dead (2009) redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Apocalypse of the Dead. * In Serbian, this film title translates as Zona mrtvih. * There are a total of twenty-nine credited cast members in this film. IMDB lists an additional nine cast members, six of whom play zombies. * Production on Zone of the Dead began on May 16th, 2008. Principal filming concluded on June 20th, 2008. * Zone of the Dead premiered in Japan on February 5th, 2010. * The film debuted on DVD in the United Kingdom on March 1st, 2010 (Region 2 format). It was made available online in the United States October 1st, 2010. It premiered in the U.S. on DVD in Region 1 format on August 28th, 2012. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "The dead will rise forever". * Actor Ken Foree and Kristina Klebe also worked together on the 2007 remake of Halloween, directed by Rob Zombie. Foree played Big Joe Grizzly and Klebe played Lynda van der Klok. * Zone of the Dead was released the same year as Zombieland, which was an American film with a larger production value. * The character of Agent Savini was likely named after Tom Savini, who is a special effects and makeup artist best known for his work on the original Night of the Living Dead and Dawn of the Dead. Recommendations External Links * * Zone of the Dead at Wikipedia * * Keywords Female frontal nudity | Female topless nudity | Profanity Category:2009 films Category:Talking Wolf Productions Category:1st installments Category:Horror Film List Category:Milan Konjevic Category:Milan Todorovic Category:Vukota Brajovic Category:Stefano Caprioli Category:Steve Brooke Smith Category:Filip Dedic Category:Ken Foree Category:Kristina Klebe Category:Emilio Roso Category:Miodrag Krstovic Category:Steve Agnew